


Freckles

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murfy is just covered in freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

"Your freckles are so cute," Rayman murmurs against Murfy’s shoulder, planting gentle kisses around it and his collar bone. Slowly, he trails up, kissing the few on the older man’s neck, then his cheeks. Brushing back his orange hair, he kisses his pointed ears. "I just want to kiss them all."

Murfy, who up til this point was reading a book in Rayman’s lap, raises a brow, looking back to his boyfriend. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Grinning, Rayman leans forward, kissing his other cheek, covering the freckles he missed. 

"Uhuhuh, well, in that case," the Greenbottle starts to undo the clasps of his belt, winking at Rayman. "Let me show you something freckled that would love to be kissed, uhuhuhuh!"


End file.
